


Please, Please, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was sent this request over Tumblr: "Well, could I please have a request for how Arthur would react to Reader saying "please" a lot during sex? Headcanons or fic or whatever ^-^"
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/ Reader, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/ reader, Joker/Original Character(s), Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Please, Please, Please

This some cute rom com shit, I loveeeeee!!!!

I immediately thought of the song [**Please, Please, Please by James Brown**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ON-iOsFK7co) so give it a listen if you are so inclined to get into the mood for this lil fic!!

___

You put a record on as you dance around the living room of your small apartment. James Brown always makes you feel some kind of way, and since no one is home but you, you dance like no one is watching.

“Please, Please, Please” drifts over the speakers. You pull your hair out of its ponytail and let it swing around you as you sway in time to the music.

The door opens and Arthur walks in on you singing the refrain. Feeling a little embarrassed about having been caught, you try to shake off the feeling by beckoning for him to come dance with you.

He takes your hand and pulls you close to him, dancing cheek to cheek. His hand dips to your lower back, gingerly nudging your hips against his to circle in time to the music.

He spins you out and in, ending with your back against his chest. His hands ghost down your arms and rest against your hips. You lean against him, moving your hips to the song’s slow rhythm.

You can feel Arthur softly kiss your neck, his hands pulling up the bottom of your shirt to trace the sensitive skin around your waistline.

The song fades out, and you and Arthur still stand close, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Arthur?” You ask, pulling his arms close to you.

“Mmhmm?”

“Can I please kiss you?”

You can feel Arthur’s light laugh vibrate on your back. He turns you around to face him.

“I would love that.” He says.

You lean up and brush your lips against his, teasing him with the short contact.

As you pull away, Arthur frowns.

“I don’t think that counted as a kiss.”

“Then can I please try again?”

Arthur tucks a piece of hair behind your ear, and leans in. Your press your lips to his, softly at first, enjoying the sweetness of the moment.

Arthur pulls you closer and deepens the kiss, his tongue runs against your lower lip and you open your mouth to him.

His hand tangles with your hair. You stand on your tip toes to hold yourself closer to him.

Arthur slowly walks you backwards towards the bedroom, breaking the kiss only to laugh as you both stumble into the room.

He pushes you back on the bed.

“Arthur, can we please cuddle?” You ask, looking up at him through your eyelashes.

Arthur smiles down at you, his green eyes slightly tearing up.

“Yes, I would love to.”

Settling down onto the bed face to face, you pull each other close. You shift your legs, so they rest between each other.

“Are you comfy?” He asks, giving your cheek butterfly kisses.

“Very.” You sigh, settling in closer to his body.

After laying like that for a while, you begin to run your foot up and down his leg.

“Arthur can we please kiss again?”

He nods yes.

You brush your nose against his before kissing him tenderly.

Arthur quickly deepens the kiss and your tongues brush against each other. You hook your leg around his waist, pulling his hips closer with your foot.

Arthur sighs into your mouth, pushing your shoulders back against the bed so he can kiss down your neck.

You can feel warmth spreading through you as he sucks a small bruise near the collar of your tee-shirt.

You run your hands across his shoulders and into his hair, gently massaging his scalp with your fingers. Arthur almost purrs with content as you play with his hair. He kisses back up to your lips, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth.

“Can I please take your shirt off?” You ask tugging at the hemline.

“Can you please take yours off?” He asks back.

You both smile at each other as you try to squirm out of your clothes while still laying close.

Arthur leans on his elbow to look down at you. He traces along your collar bone.

“You’re so beautiful.” He smiles appreciatively down at you.

You push the hair out of his face.

“And you are so handsome.”

Arthur kisses you again. You bring your legs back around his waist. Tipping your hips upwards you slowly rub yourself against his growing erection.

You kiss down his jaw, gently tugging on his earlobe with your teeth.

He runs his hand down your body, squeezing your thigh and hip, he draws your leg closer around him. You can feel yourself growing wet as Arthur rolls his hips against yours. Every movement feels sweet and lovely, his lips caressing yours, his hands running along the back of your leg. You hold him tighter against you, your hardening nipples brush against his chest.

Slightly out of breath, you break the kiss and look in his eyes. Arthur’s lips are wet and slightly swollen. His eyes are a deep green.

“Arthur, can we please fuck?” You ask.

Arthur gently shakes his head no. “No, I don’t want to fuck tonight.” Your mouth falls open, feeling suddenly embarrassed about having asked. “I want to make love.”

You laugh and smile. “Oh!”

Arthur lovingly strokes your cheek with the back of his hand.

“Can we please make love?” He asks, his eyes full of love.

You nod.

Arthur unbuttons your pants, sliding them down your legs. His hands feeling warm against your newly exposed skin. He stands to quickly remove his own.

You can see his arousal now, and you subconsciously lick your lips.

“Socks on or off?” He asks, holding your ankle.

“On please.” He kisses up your leg until he is settled between your hips.

He kisses across your breasts, leaving a wet trail along your clavicle. He gently sucks on your nipple, first the right, then the left, before inching his way back up to kiss you on the lips.

You sigh and open your legs wider.

Arthur grips your hip and tugs your panties down. He runs a finger along your wet pussy, gently circling your clit. He watches as you sigh and whimper above him. He slowly pushes a finger into you, his long finger curling inside you rubbing against your most sensitive spot.

“Oh Arthur,” you moan, “please Arthur.”

He grins and sucks a bruise under your breast while he fucks you with his finger, enjoying how aroused you are.

“Please, please, please.” You beg as he enters you with two fingers, your legs shaking from the pleasure.

Arthur smiles, feeling proud of himself.

He pulls away, rolling onto his side and bringing you with him. Laying face to face again, he shifts your leg over his hip. You can feel his hard cock rubbing against your pussy.

“Arthur, please.” You kiss his cheeks, moving your hips against his to try to address your need.

Arthur shoves his underwear down, exposing his hardness. He teases your entrance before slowly and gently pushing into you.

You both breathe a sigh of relief as he fills you. You pull him closer with your leg, and you begin to move your hips with each other.

“Please, slower, please” you whisper, and Arthur obliges, slowly filling you again and again.

The pace is painstakingly slow. You caress each other’s faces. He brushes the hair off your neck. You whisper sweet nothings to each other. Arthur’s wish to make love becomes a reality as you both enjoy the sensation of being together.

Finally, it becomes too much for both of you.

Your wetness drips down your leg. Arthur’s hips begin to move faster. He brings a hand to play with your clit.

“Arthur, please,” you beg, holding his shoulders as you feel your orgasm building. “Please, can I cum?”

Arthur kisses you deeply before answering, “yes”. He shifts your legs slightly, so he is able to hit your g spot with each stroke. You sigh and feel your pussy tighten around him as you are overcome by your arousal and cum. Your head falls back, and you moan “Arthur please, please.”

He orgasms quickly after you, filling you with his hot cum.

He falls on top of you, head resting in the crook of your neck. Breathing heavily, you both rest against each other. Your hands trace insignificant patterns across his back.

Arthur kisses your neck and laughs.

“Why are you laughing?” You ask, letting out a giggle of your own.

“Please, please, please” he snuggles his arms tighter around you. “You should listen to James Brown more often.”


End file.
